


So...how about that date?

by Cattara123



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Cute, Cute Moment, Earp Homestead (Wynonna Earp), Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, First Dates, Fulff, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, No Revenants (Wynonna Earp), Picnics, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship, champ Nicole fight, date, lil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: wayhaughts first date 👀waverly wants it to go perfectly since her old dates with her ex where never that goodwill it go to plan like waverly wants or will a certain boy ruin it
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Our Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	So...how about that date?

**Author's Note:**

> so a few people from my instagram @haught.daddy wanted me to add more to this 80's fic and I think I will continue to write more every so often if you could comment little idea that would help so much
> 
> 👀  
> there may be smut in the future

Waverly gasped lightly as Nicole pushed her tongue back in for the 4th time that night, they had been dating for over a week now and for the most part has been taken slowly. The both of them want it to be personal as much as possible since champ has just been a dick ever since.

But tonight was saturday and this was the one night they really had time together because wynonna had gotten mad that waverly stole her best friend.

“Nicole” waverly panted as she pulled away from the girls soft lips

“Waves” Nicole whined reaching down and grabbing her wrists tugging her closer again, “just a few more” the girl mumbled and pecked waverlys cheek moving along her jaw till she hoverd her lips over the girls “kisses” she hummed watching as the younger girl gave in and kissed her again biting down on nicole's lips. They girls continued teasing, biting each other's lips or skin with the light sounds of gasps or moans till they heard a shape knock at the door causing them to jump apart.

“Both of you i've been gone like an hour and you still have your tongues in one another” wynonna complained before opening the door sighing in relief to see them apart.

“Alright well it's my turn with haught sauce basketball is on tonight and i would like to watch it like i normally do with my friend” she paused to study two girls faces. “Oh don't look sad you were the one who stole her away from me Waverly '' Wynonna grumbled and walked over yanking at the redheads hand watching her unwillingly get up. Waverly rolled her eyes and got herself up onto her knees quickly grabbing at Nicole's other hand holding onto her wrist tightly.

“Ow baby let go” nicole whined softly feeling bad for saying it, she watched as waverly pouted and reluctantly let go, “hey” the redhead whispered shaking wynonna off and taking a step back cupping Waverlys cheeks rubbing her thumb over her skin gently”i'm still staying over and you'll have me for the rest of the night but this is basketball baby i wanna watch and besides dont you have an outfit to look for... for that date” nicole raised her eyebrow and trying to hide her smile knowing she’s just as excited. She always had a way of calming the girl down since Waverly had her eyes closed leaning into her hands.

“Ok babe” Waverly spoke softly and leaned up to kiss her nose before letting her go.

Clothes everywhere.

Waverly had been standing in the middle of her room with all kinds of pants, jeans, shirt, dresses you name it piled around her in a mess. She groaned as she pulled off the blue skater dress she had on not sure if it was the one. 

“It's only a date waverly” she keeps telling herself, Waverly had gone on dates before but they were mostly to action movies or to the arcade with champ and friends which he'd normally give her five bucks and told her to have fun while he was off playing with friends. But with Nicole it felt different, it gave waverly hope and made her feel fuzzy inside knowing that the girl was different. Over the past week she has seen it the many things she does that may go unnoticed but not too waverly, like when she saves a spot for her at lunch or shares her oreos with her and holds her hand in the corridor taking her to her next class something that champ would of never done.

Eventually Waverly found a nice white skater style dress with a floral pattern in light pinks and blues and some greens, that showed off her tanned shoulders and collar bone that stuck out knowing that's what Nicole liked to stare at or touch whenever they sat or laid together. She decided she would add some simple heels she had along with a white scrunchie to put in her hair knowing she was going to put it up and some hoop earrings.

It was simple but it was waverly.

“Ready for tomorrow” she smiled to herself.

***

Most of waverly's day had been spent alone since Nicole was spending her day either with wynonna or at the skatepark, she didn't mind though since she knows she needs time to herself and wynonna would also like to hang with her friend without her.

She had spent her time cleaning up her room humming along to some culture club which she got from curtis not minding the music.

Waverly still had a whole three houses to herself before they went on a date, it wasn't anything too big, more of a little picnic at the park. Waverly jad suggested the idea thinking it would be cute if she could make sandwiches and let Nicole buy drinks and chips, it was the perfect idea.

Waverly decided to just make her way downstairs into the kitchen and pulled out everything she would need to make sandwiches, she decided to make some vegan ones for herself and ones with meat in it for nicole.

“Ew” she gagged as she had to pick up ham” the things i do for you Nicole Haught” she chuckled to no one but herself and made up a few hand and cheese ones for Nicole cutting them into triangles smiling at how they turned out. 

*** 

As the hours turned to minutes Waverley was slightly sweating, she knows its dumb to they have been dating dor a week and taking it fairly slow and this was a date but it was thrift first date. Most people's first dates are either good or bad and she's hoping it will go smoothly.

By now wynonna had come home meaning Nicole must be getting herself ready as well, she pulled on her dress with ease and moved her way into the bathroom turning the light on so she could see.

As she walked to the bathroom bench she grabbed her makeup bag out pulling out what she would need making sure to make it a little casual and no fancy colours more a nude pallet.

“ooOo going on your little date with haughty” 

“Jeez nonna! I could have burnt myself” she hissed looking in the mirror holding the curling iron up to her hair watching her laugh at her, “go away” she hummed.

By the time she was done she had her hair lightly curled and Nicole was knocking at the door.

”WYNONNA” she yelled watching her rush to the door first trying to keep up, as wynonna opened the door she stumbled a little on here heel and blushed seeing nicole had seen and smirked at her.

She had her jeans on rolled up a little with a white shirt with red sleeve cuffs and her hair hanging like it always did down her shoulders” hi” she mumbled and made her way over glad wynonna left “hey baby” Nicole smiled holding out a small bouquet of sunflowers causing the younger earp to blush a little more glad she has makeup to hide it” thanks you didn't need to” Waverly looked up at her leaning up on one of her legs and kissed her quickly before grabbing her hand and bringing her inside so she could put the flowers into the water” there really pretty”

“I'm glad you like them” Nicole smiled making her way to the fridge seeing sandwiches “you made ham and cheese for me” Nicole said softly looking over to the girl in awe as she nodded.

Nicole helped waverly wish putting everything into a basket gus had lened them” oh yea and i got us some chips and drinks fruit” she smiled holding it up before placing it all in to the basket” you wouldn't believe how hard it was too fine vegan stuff”

***

By the time the both of them had everything Waverly double checking not wanting to leave anything behind, “ok so we got everything right?” waverly hummed trying to look at the basket again, “waves hey shh we have this is the third time look at me” Nicole chuckled stepping a little closer and tilting the girls head up smiling at her softly”we have everything and even if we missed one thing it's not the end of the world ok baby?” Nicole waited and watched as waverly nodded her head” ok now lets go” she hummed leaning down to kiss the girl softly helping her out the door mostly carrying everything since Nicole was stubborn.

“You sure you got it Nicole?” waverly questioned and looked over to her holding her hand out to see if she would give in and let her help.

“No im” Nicole gasped lightly feeling the blanket slip but quickly caught it”im fine” she hummed looking to waverlys eyes and sighed” fine you can take it”

Waverly squealed happily in victory, taking it out of her hands and kissed her shoulder.

Once they made it to the park the both of them moved more away from the skate park since waverly spotted champ and didnt want him finding them out here knowing it would just fuck up the date.

“ ohh! here's a good spot i used to always come to this tree to read a few years ago” waverly grinned as she pointed over to an old oak tree, Nicole nodded not really to fussed on where they sat because she knows she will focus on waverly and trying to keep her mind off of champ knowing how stressed she could get having to be around him.

As waverly walked up the tiny hill that was never really a hill more like a little lump in the grass she opened up the old flannel blanket which was made for the outdoors and set it down trying to get it neat,”done” she grinned and looked to Nicole who had a dorky grin on her face.

Nicole sat down the basket with a little thud and groaned at the pain of blood loss on her arm shaking it around a little,”alright” Nicole muttered and opened it up pulling everything out of a the wooden weaved basket watching as waverly took each piece and set it somewhere on the blanket causing Nicole to smile.

***

The both of the girls smiled at each other as they picked at different fruits and crackers that Nicole had brought out with them” this is actually a good hummus how did you find it?” waverly mumbled as she was busy trying to chew it causing Nicole to chuckle.

“It was hidden in the back. I'll get it again for you next time” Nicole said watching Waverly nodded.

“You got a little something” 

Waverly looked at her and started rubbing her left cheek

“Other side here i got it babe” Nicole teased leaning over and licked the little bit of hummus off of Waverly's right cheek making it more sexual than it should be but it was fun to get her reaction watching the blush creep through the girl's makeup.

“You so weird haught” waverly giggled, shoving lightly at the girl's shoulder. “Yea then why are you giggling” Nicole teased raising her eyebrow and kept her face close with the girls seeing her bit her lip to try and keep her laughing at bay, Nicole hummed bringing her hand up and cupped the girls cheek brushing her thumb gently over her smooth skin and kissed her softly.

“DYKES!”

Waverly gasped hearing the person's voice and pulled away from Nicole slightly embarrassed.

Nicole could see the look in Waverly's eyes knowing she was still scared of showing them off in public but it was such a quiet day, as she looked around that's when she spotted him, Champ. “That little” she hissed getting herself up and huffed as she felt arms pulling her back down and holding her hand. Nicole calmed down a little and held onto her hand knowing not to lose her cool as they were still on a date but she didn't want champ ruining it for waverly knowing she wanted a perfect day, “what do you want champ?”.

Nicole watched as champ's face turned into a smug smile watching him walk over with his so-called ‘gang’.

“Oh nothing i'm just pointing out the facts”

“What is that supposed to mean” Nicole hummed, trying to keep her cool.

She watched champ bend down picking up one of the sandwiches waverly had made hearing her girl's small whimper. “Well let's face it you're a dyke and you have changed my girlfriend into one nd she left me for you it's only a matter of time before she comes crawling back into my strong arms let's face it” he said so confidently bringing his arm up to flex his muscles causing Nicole to laugh.

“Oh you really think she will after the way you have treated her get lost '' Nicole warned standing up now trying to reassure waverly eyes that it's going to be fine.

“What!...i've treated her with nothing but respect,” champ glared at Nicole. 

Nicole hummed and nodded”sure whatever you think but deep down you're just a dick you-” she stopped mid sentence when she felt a hand connect firmly into her cheek causing her to stumble back a little”Nicole!” waverly gasped getting up to help her rubbing her shoulder softly,”im fine” she mumbled trying to act tough not wanting to lose it.

“Come on ginger or what are you going to go crying back to your mother” Champ laughed with his mate and that's when she lost it, she lunged forward shoving him, she could stand having to look at him or even listen. Nicole tried to get a good swing in before seeing him fist coming to her hip not getting enough time to move and groaned at the contact biting her lip to hide the pain, as she fell down onto her knees she could hear waverly yelling telling him to get lost before she watch him and his mate walking off.

***

“Woah what happened?” Wynonna looked over into the kitchen door frame as she was walking along now leaning on it.

They sat in the kitchen on the kitchen chairs waverly and Nicole with waverly holding up an ice pack to her cheek. “Champ” Waverly mumbled as Wynonna nodded her head” god i hate him how do you feel nic get a punch in” Wynonna grinned faded as she shook her head”no the fucking dick got me in the side before i could” she groaned and winched at the coldness on her cheek.

“Next time you'll get your revenge” Wynonna smiled causing Nicole to chuckled groaning, moving her hand to her hip as it hurt to move or laugh due to the now ever growing bruise to her hip. 

Once Wynonna left with her lunch waverly sighed looking into nicole's eyes waiting till she made eye contact with the girl”what are we going to do with you” she hummed softly moving the icepick down, “babe you don't have to hide the pain around me” she remind nicole and the girl nodded letting herself let go and whined in pain as she turned her body to face her”my hip hurts” Nicole complained.

“I know..oh here i got cream that can help '' Waverly grinned getting up from her chair rushing around the kitchen open different cabinets trying to find it”got it” she hummed pulling out some cream and making her way back.

“This should help” Waverly smiled, sitting down. 

“Hold your uh shirt uo for me” Waverly found herself blushing now she has seen her without a shirt on briefly in the past but now dating everything felt new again. Nicole nodded grabbing the hemo of her shirt and lifted it up taking a look down at her hip and bit her lip” god it looks gross already” Nicole hated the fact that champ could get away with it” im sorry he ruined your date baby” she spoke softly looking down to Waverly.

Waverly glanced up blushing softly as she noticed she was too busy watching her lift her shirt up she almost didn't hear what she had said to her.

“Hey no it's fine '' she hummed leaning up and pecking the girls lips smiling at the taste” it wasn't your fault that he came over i know you were only trying to stand up for us and i thank you for it, you're my strong baby in different ways”.

Nciole nodded, blushing a little.

They sat there in comfortable silence as a waverly hand opened up the cream putting some on her fingers before placing it on the girls bruise rubbing it in lightly “sorry” Waverly muttered hearing Niocles light gasped probably due to how cold it is on her skin.

after a while waverly noticed the waverly nicole hand crouched in the chair laying let head back more slightly, she kept soft movement on her skin for longer then needed seeing nicole enjoyed it. 

“There we go” she spoke softly leaning forward to kiss her neck and chuckled at her girlfriend groaned.”i know you were enjoying it but i don't want a hand cramp sorry baby” Nicole grumbled at her words letting her go anyways and pulled her shirt back down. 

“So…” Nicole started

“Oh boy here we go” waverly tried to bit her lip and hold her smile back

“If i rub you hand will you scratch my back” 

Waverly wanted to say no but the way her girlfriend was looking at her seeing she was trying to steal her pout. “ i know what you are doing there haught” she sighed rubbing her forehead “ you lucky you are so cute Nicole” 

Nicole laughed getting up and carefully walking over wrapping her arms around waverlys waist pulling the girl in for a kiss letting her tongue slip in smiling at the way she got the girl to moan lightly.

“You are a nightmare”

“Yea well..i'm your nightmare”

hey guys so glad I could get this out before the end of the week I have a big thing upcoming next which is my first smut peace if you go to @haught.daddy with in the next few hours you can see the sneak peck but it could take me a week or so because I have never written smut since like 14 haha 😂 so I have no idea how good it will turn out but I want to be able to post some smut since I know people do enjoy it ya horn dogs anyways it will be a work on its own.


End file.
